A New War
by xJunainaxAzharax
Summary: Baltors back and he's helped to raise Kronos again! bad summary but way better that it seems. plz read. On HOLD FOR A WHILE! sorry!
1. Bloom Sparx at Camp HalfBlood

Ok maybe it came out faster than I expected, but that's a good thing right? I hope. I really hate unhappy readers. I plan to be a world famous writer, like Harry Potter famous when I grow up. So I need al the practice I can get. Any way if you have constructive criticism then I'll take it. Gtg! Enjoy!

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It was really quite at Camp Half-Blood. It almost didn't seem like the same old camp. Me, Annabeth, Grover and Nico

were just sitting under Thalia's tree. After the war with Kronos it had been this way for a while. Annabeth was

listening to Misery Business by Paramore (I'm listing to it right now and the lead singers hair is so cool. I'm

imagining that as Blooms hair.) while she typed away on the laptop Deadelus gave her. Nico and Grover were debating

between who was hotter. Amy Lee from Evanescence and Hilary Duff. I think you can guess who was voting

for who. I was just enjoying a quite day. Too bad that didn't last, cause I was really enjoying it.

"Hey Percy. Umm… how far can you bring the water out pf the sea?" Nico asked suddenly looking behind me toward

the border. Annabeth took out her headphones and looked behind me. She paled.

" Really far out. Like out of the border I guess."

"G-g-good. I t-think we're going to need it." Grover stuttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… oh nothing out of the ordinary. Just _**A GIANT DRAGON MADE OF FIRE IS CHARGING **_

_**RIGHT AT US!"**_ Annabeth screamed the last part out. We all jumped and pulled out our weapons. I felt a toughing at

my gut and summoned water from the beach and everywhere I could. (except from people's bodies cause that would

kill them) I threw it all at the monster. The water just hit the monster harmlessly. I roared at us and lashed its tail.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed in horror. Because inside the monster was an unconscious girl whose hair looked like the

flames of the monster. The monster started to dissolve after a while. The girl fell to the ground with a sickening _thump._

We all ran over to her. She mumbled something that we couldn't understand and just lay there. She looked about our.

age.

"Ok I'll go get Chiron and you guys try to get her back to the Great Hall!" Annabeth screamed. She was completely

freaking out. Like hyper ventilating freaking out.

"Annabeth! It's ok. Calm down. Just go get Chiron and we'll do the rest alright?" I told her while holding her arms.

She took a deep breath and started to run to the Great Hall.

"C'mon guys!" Nico said as ran over to her.

"She doesn't look hurt." Said a stunned Grover when we saw her up close.

I picked her up. "Doesn't matter. She could still be hurt."

We meet Annabeth and Chiron near the middle of camp. We had managed to attract a pretty big crowd by the time we

got there. Clarisse saw us just before we got to Annabeth and Chiron.

"Who's she?" she asked us.

"We don't know. She was unconscious and seemed to be trapped inside this giant dragon made of fire. Percy couldn't

put it out, no matter what type of water he used.(fresh or salt)" Annabeth answered her.

"Percy put her down in the Big House. We need and Apollo healer!" He called out to the campers.

As we set her down in a bed Will Solace showed up.

"How did you guys find her?" he asked.

"She was trapped inside this… well we don't know what it was, but it looked like a giant dragon made of fire. But

water couldn't put it out." Nico said. I could tell that he was getting annoyed with everyone asking. We all were. The

girl began to mumble again. This time we could make out what she said. It was something like "Baltor"

"Who the hack is Baltor?" Annabeth asked. I shrugged.

"Since we don't know is she's a demigod we can't feed her ambrosia and nectar. She might, well die." Will told us.

"We just have to wait until she wakes up then?" Grover asked.

"Yep." Will told him. I walked outside and explained what happened to the Stoll twins and everyone else who asked

me. Just then Annabeth came running up to me from the Big House.

"She woke up!"

I ran there with her. When we got there we saw her sitting up in the bed looking scared. Will was

trying to calm her down.

"It's ok!" He told her. "We're trying to help you." Eventually she calmed down.

"I'm Percy." I introduced myself.

"Hi." She sounded a little nervous. "I'm Bloom Sparx."

"Annabeth."

" Hey. I'm Nico."

"So what is this place?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Grover answered. "I'm Grover, by the way."

"What planet, I mean."

"Um… Earth. Why would you ask that? No other planet has life on it yet."

"Oh…" she said with a look of realization on her face. Suddenly Chiron came in with Clarisse.

"Hello there dear." He was wearing his wheelchair. "I'm Chiron."

"Clarisse."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bloom. Bloom Sparx."

"So what happened to you out there? You've been unconscious for a while." Clarisse told her.

She opened her mouth when Travis Stoll came rushing into the room.

"There's 11 people outside trying to get in! The one of the girls is using plants to try and break the barrier! It's like

there growing when she tells them to and do what she tells them to do! I think she's a daughter of Demeter!" he yelled.


	2. We are the children of the gods

Hi! I want to thank my only 2 readers AnnabethChase5450 and BloomandSky4ever. If you guys know anyone who wants to read the story plz have them review for it. This is all pretty much going to be in Percy's POV but if I change that then I'll tell you that before I do. Gtg!

* * *

**Percy's POV**

About 2 seconds later Connor came in. "We just captured them! But the girls are doing really, really weird things. Like one

is making sound waves so high pitched that it's making the windows break in the room we're keeping them in!"

"No!" Bloom told him. "Don't keep them trapped! They'll destroy this whole place if you keep them like that! They're

probably freaking out right now! I can just imagine Stella right now…" she chuckled as if sharing a private joke. When she

tried to stand her legs wobbled and she collapsed.

"You know them?" Nico asked

"I-I think!"

"You're too weak. You can't even walk! We can't risk these guys not being who you think and attacking. Rest for a little."

Annabeth told her. "What happened to you? You were trapped inside this giant dragon made of fire and when they dragon

disappeared you were still unconscious."

"You guys saw the dragon? How big was it? Was it strong? Did it fight back if you attacked?" she asked excitedly. She

sounded like a kindergartener waiting to be told how they did on a project or something.

"It was huge!" Grover told her. "And water couldn't put it out. It even kept trying to break the barrier!"

"Really!?" she asked happily. "Wait. What barrier?"

"Um…we'll tell you about that latter." Nico told her. "But anyway, what where you doing in there?"

"It doesn't matter! You guys really need to calm them down! It's really important!" she looked really happy and worried at

the same time. Just then Arianna from the Aphrodite cabin came crashing in.

"Is it just me or is it starting to get crowded in here?" Bloom asked annoyed.

"They escaped!" the Arianna yelled.

"What?" Bloom asked devastated.

"They destroyed the cabin too." Arianna added.

"This can't be happening." Bloom said with dread.

"Come along now children. We need to give Bloom some time to rest." Chiron said.

The Next Day

Bloom came out of the Big House for the first time today. She was in there all of yesterday and seemed pretty bummed

right now. She kept staring at the destroyed cabin sadly. Then the conch blew and everyone headed over to breakfast. I met

up with Annabeth before I took my place at the Poseidon table.

"She seems really bummed that they left." I said.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth. was wondering, you guys seem to have some sort of seating system, so where should I sit."

"Umm try the Hestia table. It's always pretty empty." I told her.

"It's right over there." Annabeth said pointing to it.

"Thanks." She said smiling. When Chiron walked up to his table Bloom saw that he was a centaur. Mr. D was on Olympus

for a little while helping Zeus with something that no one knew about. The weird thing was that when Bloom saw this, she

just smiled and laughed. She seemed pretty happy about it. Not freaked out like I was when I first found out.

"As most of you know Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Grover found this girl, Bloom, trapped inside of a giant creature made of

fire. She was unconscious most of the time. We have welcomed her to stay here unless she would like to leave. We don't

know whether she is one of you or not. Bloom please stand up." Chiron told her. She stood and waved to everyone. "But

seeing as they have to claim her momentarily we shall soon see. Thank you."

Everyone stood up and put part of their meal in the fire. Bloom followed what we did, but I don't think she knew why we

were doing it. When breakfast was done Annabeth and I went to train a little.

"Well, she's not a demi-god. At least we know that." Annabeth said as she lunged with her dagger.

"Well then why was she in the dragon?" I asked as I deflected her.

"I honestly don't know."

"Hey guys." Nico said as he walked up to us.

"Hi." I said.

"Chiron wants us to try to explain to Bloom about our parents with Grover." Nico told us.

"Alright." Annabeth said putting down the dagger.

We found Grover talking to Bloom near the woods.

"Hey guys." She said. "So Chiron's a centaur?! This is great!" she added happily.

"Well we have some questions for you, but first we want to tell you something." Nico told her. He took a deep breath. "We

are the children of the gods."


	3. Bloom Explains

OMG! I forgot the disclaimer! I hope that nobody sues be! And I'm in the school play of Sleeping Beauty. It's sold out! That makes me nervous even though I don't have a speaking part. This is my first play so it's expected that I don't have lines yet. I work for Maleficent. I also make the dragon. Anyway here's the disclaimer.

I do not own Percy Jackson or Winx Club. If I did I'd be the happiest person ever.

And this takes place after the Winx Club movie. So Sky proposed, and he's the king. And Blooms parents are back and Sparx is revived along with the rest of the population of it. And I haven't seen season 4 so Roxy isn't in this.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"What? Hold up! GODS?!?!?!?!?!?!" she yelled the last part out.

"Ow." Grover said, rubbing his ears. He was standing next to her when she yelled, and she wasn't holding back.

"Yeah. The Greek myths. They're real." I told her. She just stared at us.

"It's a good thing I was raised on Earth after all then. Or else I wouldn't have a clue about what you're talking about." She said, the

look of shock slowly going away. "This makes my secret old news. You probably already know about it."

"Know about what?" Annabeth asked.

"You guys don't know? About Sparx? Winx? Anything?" She asked looking at each of us.

"What does any of this have to do with your last name?" Nico asked.

"Nothing. Now whose children are you guys?" She asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm son of Poseidon, Nico's son of Hades and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena." I replied.

"Cool." She said in awe. "So you guys really don't know what I was just talking about? Nothing? It draws a blank? Zip? Zero? Nada?

Nothing? At all?"

"No. Nothing. Now It's our turn to get some info. What are those things you just talked about? Why were you in the dragon and

who were those people?" Grover asked her.

"Okay! Well first of, now offense intended," She said looking at the sky," But either the gods don't keep you guys filled in on

anything or they didn't know about the other planets, dimensions, and realms that are out there."

Now it was our turn to get kinda freaked out.

"Other _dimensions_?" Annabeth asked

Bloom took a breath. "Yep. Other dimensions, planets, realms, you name and we probably have it."

"We?" Nico asked

"You didn't except me to be the only citizen of the entire Magical Galaxy do you?" She asked us.

"You mean… you're like an alien?" Grover asked shocked.

"No. Actually what humans call "aliens" or U.F.O.s are just space goblins and the Red Fountain ships. Space goblins look like aliens

in sci-fi movies which really freaks out humans. They just _love_ to freak people out. Space goblins I mean." She said.

"Wait! What are you Bloom!" Annabeth interrupted.

"Oh, a fairy," She replied calmly. "the Guardian of the Dragon Fire. Well, when you guys found me it was really guarding me. That's

why I was so interested about it. Sometimes my power goes up to levels that I can't reach when I try. It has a mind of its own

sometimes."

"A fairy? But they don't exist!" Nico told her, looking skeptical.

"Well, I'm standing here. Are you going to deny that I exist?" She challenged.

"You don't have wings."Grover pointed out. Bloom just looked at him and laughed.

"I can prove I do." She jumped into the air. Her clothes burned away into a multi colored short dress, her bangs were pulled onto

one side of her head with 3 heart clips. Her shoes were gone and, in their place, were blue bars that made their way through her

toes and around her ankle. Finally wings sprouted from her back. They were in different shades of blue and shimmered different

colors. She fluttered down before us with a small friendly smirk on her face. I realized that we were staring at her.

"Okay! You win!" Nico said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"How do you do that?!" I asked her. Annabeth was starting to circle Bloom, analyzing her wings.

"I just focus my magic. Let it flow through me and end up with wings."

"You mind?" Annabeth asked. Gesturing toward the wings.

"Go ahead." Bloom answered. Annabeth started to feel around the wings.

"What are these?" she asked indicating to vials on Blooms wings. They were heart shaped on the outside with a little shape like a

rain drop on the inside.

"That's fairy dust. One of the most powerful things in my Enchantix. It can reverse any dark spell, charm, curse or hex." She

Explained.

"Why did you tell us about your last name? Is it special in some way?" Grover asked.

"Actually, it's the name of the planet I come from. It was the home of the Great Dragon."

"So everyone's last name is the name of their planet? Then what's the point of having last names?" Nico asked.

"Only royalty have the last name of their home planet. Oops." She said when she realized what she said.

"_Royalty?" _Annabeth asked her in shock_._

"_You're a princess?" _I asked staring at her.

"Yes, yes. I'm princess of Sparx! Let's throw a party!" she said sarcastically." It's no big deal. I'm only-"

"The heir of an entire planet!" Grover interrupted.

"Okay, yes that's true but I don't want people to treat me special because of it. I'm still the same Bloom that I was before I

discovered I had magic powers. Most people just call me Bloom Anders on Earth though. I grew up here."

That confused me. She just said that she was from Sparx. I asked her about this.

"Oh. I was raised on Earth. Like I said before, I wouldn't have a clue about Greek mythology otherwise." This led to us asking why

she was raised on Earth. This led her to tell us about all about the Trix, Darkar and Baltor. And how she found out about something

she called "Winx".

"So you had no clue about any of this until a few years ago?" Grover asked.

"Yep. I had no clue."

"And your friends who people call The Winx Club and your boyfriends were the ones trying to break the barrier?" Annabeth said.

She nodded." I was attacked by Baltor. He had the Water Stars. They're the only thing that can truly destroy the Dragon Fire. Just

before I was knocked unconscious, I managed to put up a shield. As you guys just realized yesterday, it had a mind of its own. I

didn't even know I could do that."

"You really seem okay with the gods being really." Annabeth observed.

"Well, when you've been through as many shocks as I have, you learn to suspect the unexpected and just live with it." She replied.


	4. The Winx arrive

Hi! I thank my only two readers. And if I have more readers then REVIEW PEOPLE SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you. : )

* * *

We started to share stories. Most of them embarrassing stories about our other friends. Pretty soon Bloom made he wings

disappear, telling us that she was starting to get tired. Her normal clothes formed instead of the dress too.

"So has everyone explained?" Chiron asked as he trotted to us.

"Yep. So you're _the_ Chiron? The ones of the stories?" she asked him eagerly. He nodded hurriedly.

"We must go. There are more people attacking, along with the same ones from yesterday. Come!" He called as he trotted

of. Bloom ran after him like there was no tomorrow. We arrived to see at least 40 people along with the 11 from yesterday

trying to destroy the barrier. Clarisse and everyone else were trying to push them back in full Greek battle armor. One of

the men saw Bloom.

"Princess Bloom!" He yelled, though we could barely hear him. He was in armor and had a sword in his hand. He ran over

to the blonde from yesterday, who quickly transformed into a fairy, and called to Bloom.

"Stella!" Bloom yelled back happily. "Everybody stop!" she added told the campers, while Stella did the same to the other

people. Just then a blonde boy, about one year older then us ran to the front of the group.

"Bloom!" he yelled. Bloom saw him and ran strait to him.

"Sky!" she laughed as he hugged her. It was clear to me that they were dating. As soon as she broke away she was

swallowed by 5 girls that were our age. It was after that that I noticed several of the men had started to follow her around.

Without warning Dionysus appeared, and immediately walked over to Chiron. They talked for a while and Chiron started

to turn slightly pale. Clarisse walked over to us.

"So she knows now?" she asked us.

"Uh-huh. And know we know about her." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked. "You mean about the dragon?"

"Oh, we learned _so_ much more than that." Nico told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously as Bloom walked over to us with 5 guys following her.

"Really guys! I'm okay! You can go know!" She told them walking backwards toward us.

"Your Majesty, you know it's our job to protect you!" One of the men told her stubbornly.

"Hold it!" Clarisse told her. " 'Your Majesty?'"

"You guys didn't tell her. Did you?" she asked us annoyed.

"Nope! We wanted to see her face!" Grover laughed. Clarisse glared at him.

"You're royalty?" she asked Bloom.

"I'm Princess of Sparx. That's my last name because I'm royalty. I'd hoped that _some people," _she glared at us. " would

explain that for me. I get kinda uncomfortable talking about it. Which brings me back to you guys!" she said turning

around to the guards with a playful smile on her face.

"Wow. So what are you?" Clarisse asked.

"I think that since nobody is obviously going to spread the word for me then I'll do it at lunch." Bloom decided after she

had gotten rid of the guards. Then the 5 girls walked over and attacked Bloom in a hug again.

"We thought you were done for!" The blonde one screamed.

"What happened to you?" the one with slightly blue hair asked.

"Why are you on Earth?" the one with dark brown hair added as they let go.

"Baltor." Bloom said grimly.

"He's back? But I thought you destroyed him?" said the girl with light brown hair.

"So did I. Oh! You guys this is Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Clarisse. They helped me when I came here. And this is

the Winx Club." She added to us. "The blonde is Stella, the one with pink hair is Tecna, and the one with light brown hair is

Flora, the one with dark brown hair is Layla and the one with black hair is Musa." They each waved when their name was

called.

"Do they know?" Tecna asked Bloom.

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Nico do. Everyone else doesn't know anything. Except for Clarisse. She knows that I'm the

Princess of Sparx."

* * *

Really short. I'm sorry, but my dad is coming back today from a business trip. He's been away for two weeks so I'm really happy and wanted to put up a chapter. Gtg!

Sincerely,

aquamarine09


	5. Kronos and Baltor

**Hi! I got a new reader so I'm updating! I absolutely love the trailer for Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief! I can't wait for the movie to come out! By the way, I want to know if you guys like my new username? For all you who don't know my old username was aquamarine09. My sister thinks that Artemis'sHunter09 would be a better name for me. But all my friends disagree with her. They say that I should stick withPoseidonsDaughter09. It's up to you guys! Choose one of the following names, and the name with the most votes' wins! (find the poll on my profile)**

**Usernames:**

**aquamarine09**

**PoseidonsDaughter09**

**Artemis'sHunter09**

**Vote plz! And I'm really happy cause today's a snow day!**

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

Once we had met everyone, explained to Bloom's friends who our parents were and got some training done, the conch

blew and signaled that it was time for lunch. It turned up that Bloom had been missing for weeks! She had felt that Baltor

was back, left to search for him and had been gone for 3 weeks.

"Well I was looking for him for 1 week , got lost the next and was in constant battle with him the next. I would wake up to

the smell of smoke to discover that he was setting the woods on fire, trying to kill me in the process. He would ambush me

and I would attack him back." She explained to her boyfriend who was questioning her.

"Bloom, I think that since most of the campers don't trust us, you should explain who we are." Flora told her as they sat

down at the Hestia table.(I don't think Hestia has kids…does she?) I noticed that some of the kids were still eyeing them

suspiciously.

"Alright." Bloom agreed. Soon enough she asked Chiron if she could explain. Then she noticed Dionysus and was shocked

that he was an actual god. But she asked if she could explain and she was given permission.

"Hi…umm… well I really don't know where to start but I just wanted to tell you guys that I know all about the gods and

stuff so I think hat I should tell you guys about my friends and me. We're not from here."

"That's kinda obvious!" one of the Ares kids called out before he was shut up by Clarisse. Bloom gave the kid a look.

"I mean we're from _**really**_ far away. Like not from Earth far away."

The room immediately erupted in laughter.

"Okay, is this a joke?" someone from the Apollo cabin called out. Bloom's friends stared at everyone laughing in

annoyance.

"I can prove it!" She called out. "Or maybe Mr. D can?" she asked looking his way.

"Quiet down!" Chiron told the campers who were still laughing.

"I will not deny that what Bailey says." Mr. D told the campers.

"It's Bloom." She told him.

"Whatever."

Everyone stared with their mouths open as Bloom explained everything else to them. When she finished and everyone had

finished eating, Bloom and her friends were immediately swarmed by people asking questions and asking them to turn into

fairies. Everyone was enjoying the day until Chiron made the announcement.

"Please everyone! Settle down. I have grave news. Kronos is being risen as we speak." He announced. Everyone let out

gasps and started to talk worriedly.

"Quiet!" Chiron called again.

"Who did it?" I called out.

"Blooms old enemy."

Bloom immediately spun around and stood up.

"Baltor!?"

Chiron nodded grimly to her. "He has started to raise Kronos. He had managed to grab all of Kronos before Hades was

alerted."

Bloom looked like she was ready to kill the dude already.

"We have to be really careful about this." Stella muttered.

Soon everyone left to go to their cabins, to get all of their weapons ready for a moments notice.

Just then Stella, Musa, Sky, Brandon, Layla, Riven, Tecna, Timmy and Nabu's phones rang. They each looked at there

phones read something and announced that they had to leave.

"Why? Bloom asked.

"Our realms are being attacked. Give you 3 guesses who." Stella said.

"How did he get all of this power?" Sky asked.

"Well when he attacked me with the Water Stars, he got some power from me. But I don't see how he's going to

completely raise Kronos," Bloom told them. "He didn't take that much power."

"He could slowly gain it like he did last year. But that would take time. They could have destroyed half the galaxy by

then!"

"Wow. You guys sure know how to travel." Annabeth said.

"Well we have to go. Bye." Riven said as he walked into the portal the Musa had made.

"You guys can travel any where?" Annabeth asked.

"Let me guys? You want to see the architecture that they have right?" I asked. She laughed.

"That would be nice!"

"Why is Baltor so powerful?" Grover asked.

"When he wants your power, all of it, he'll brand you. Once you have his mark on your neck he'll have complete and

total control of you. All he has to do is say the spell." Flora said.

"From what Sky says, it's much worse than you'd think."

"It happened to Sky?" I asked shocked.

"Well, Baltor didn't actually do it. Diaspro did it for him. Sky's parents had arranged for Sky to marry Diaspro, but then

Sky called it off, started to date me and Diaspro got really mad. So every chance she has, she tries to, well make

my life miserable. And get Sky back. I think you can get were this is going."

"You guys should see Lymphiya. That's were Flora's from." Helia said as he sat next to Flora.

"What's your power?" I asked her.

"Plants. I heard that one of the Hermes kids thought that I was a daughter of Demeter or Persephone." She said.

"You think that we could go?" Grover asked.

"What do you say Flora?" Bloom asked her. Flora laughed.

"I think that its time I paid Rose a visit."

"Whose Rose?" I asked.

"She's my little sister."

Soon Flora opened a portal and we stepped through it. We were immediately engulfed in the scents of a million flowers

that probably didn't exist on Earth.

"Weird. You guys made it." Helia observed.

"What do you mean 'We made it'?" Nico asked.

"People who don't magical blood in them can't get into the Magical Dimension." Bloom explained. "Maybe it's the god

blood in you."

"Wow! Are those buildings really made of plants and trees?" Annabeth asked in awe. Flora laughed.

"Almost everything in Lymphiya is. It's just one giant forest."

"How does it hold all of that weight?"

"Well, there's just so many plants that they all carry the weight evenly." Flora answered. "My house is this way."

When we got there, a little girl ran up to Flora.

"Flora! You're back!"

"Hello Rose."


End file.
